


Thominho modern day AU

by ohheygabyp



Category: TMR - Fandom, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheygabyp/pseuds/ohheygabyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lacking ideas for a title,so sorry 'bout that<br/>short Thominho modern AU written to attack my friend abby's feels</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thominho modern day AU

**Author's Note:**

> lacking ideas for a title,so sorry 'bout that  
> short Thominho modern AU written to attack my friend abby's feels

"No,no,no,NO!" Thomas screamed in frustration throwing the controller away from him."How come you always beat me,Minho?I'm serious,this is an actual issues,you have got to be cheating!" Thomas said,making Minho laugh,his head moving back just a little like it always did when he chuckled.  
"Just accept it,Thomas,I have got the skills." Minho replied,one of his signature smirks playing on his lips.  
"Of course you do." Thomas muttered,slightly annoyed once more.Minho pulled him in for a short kiss and he felt the other boy's body relax as he was giving in,then he moved back and grinned again.  
"Seriously,Minho?" Thomas asked,this time with a tiny smile of his own."You are such a tease,I swear to God."  
Minho simply shrugged as Thomas leaned in and pressed his lips on his.If Minho was the tease,Thomas was surely the opposite,he was putting every single piece of himself into the kiss,like he always did,as his hands were moving across the back of Minho's neck.  
"Ugh,are you serious,guys?Get a room,will you?" Brenda groaned as she got into the room,her hand moving out of Teresa's just to pull the beanie over her eyes,making a complete mess out of her short hair.  
Teresa giggled,her eyes moving from Thomas' red face to Minho's careless one as he shrugged.She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw just how happy Minho was making her best friend,which made her ignore the occasional PG 13 scenes she would walk in on every now and again.Brenda wasn't that big of a fan of them,she liked Thomas and Teresa knew that the girl secretly liked Minho as well,he was too similar to Jorge not to be liked by Brenda,but she'd never quite admit it,Teresa knew that.  
"Nice to see you too,Brenda,hacked the FBI yet?" Minho added,his signature grin on his face as if the two girls hadn't just walked in on him and Thomas making out big time just a few moments ago.The persistent redness of Thomas' face told Teresa that he was not quite as shameless,but she decided not to bring it up.  
"Haven't been interested in it yet,but I'll make sure to let you know if I need someone to put the blame on." she said shrugging."Now,can you two tell me where Newt is?He's more fun to be around and will not scar me forever with images of his almost nudity."  
"That was one time!"Thomas pleaded,his face now an even more intense shade of red.Minho noticed that,but decided not to bring it up,which took all of him."Damn,is he adorable when he gets like this" the boy thought to himself.The only thing he said out loud,ignoring Brenda's slight bitterness,was "Newt's baking you a cake because,for some reason that I will never understand,Newt's found a new passion for baking,don't ask me what's up with that."  
"You know,Minho,you make out with a guy and like watching Glee and singing along when you think noone's around,but you find poor Newt's passion for baking weird?" Teresa asked giggling.Thomas was trying hard not to laugh at that,he'd made fun of Minho on countless occasions himself for his secret shameless love for Glee.If it was Thomas that Teresa was saying this too,he would've tried denying it (pointlessly,if he was to be fair,Teresa had been his best friend since pretty much birth,so there was no point in fighting her),but no,not Minho,he just shrugged and shook it off.Only Minho could make singing geeks on television who pretend to be teenagers but clearly aren't seem cool.

 

 

"I still can't believe you made us go watch a Nicholas Sparks movie,Newt,dude." Minho said shaking his head.  
"Oh,come on,Minho,you can't say it wasn't emotional!" his friend pleaded in that unknown accent of his.Believe it or not,they'd all known Newt for ages,but noone ever thought about asking where he was actually from,it was just one of those Newt things that they all embraced (and secretly made bets on when he wasn't around,Minho's idea - currently,him and Brenda were for some part of England,weird enough they'd agree,whereas Teresa said somewhere in the Southern States and Thomas went for Australia).  
"Oh,poor Minho didn't actually get to see much of the movie,'fraid he was too busy making out with Thomas over there." Brenda said giggling in an accent that reflected Newt's pretty well.Only Brenda could do something like trying to mimic someone's unidentifiable accent seem as easy as waking down the street.Not that Minho would actually tell her that he was secretly jealous of just how goddarn smart and good at everything the girl was,that was Teresa's job as far as he was concerned (not that either one of them would admit it,to everyone's amusement).  
Newt was the one with the idea of walking all the way home instead of taking a cab/bus/tube like any other human being would,poor guy was just the kind of person who liked baking cakes and taking midnight walks with his best friends while staring at the moon and stars and random pretty girls winking as they walked past him.It was an unspoken rule between the rest of them that they had to protect poor guy's innocence,because he was pretty much a "precious puppy that needs love and protection",Teresa's words,not Minho's,although the girl did know something.  
Needless to say,Minho was the first to start cursing as it started raining when they were about halfway to the apartment all of them shared.Brenda had a huge umbrella in her purse (of course she did),but it'd never fit all of them,so they had to run for their lives the rest of the way,yet still managed to be wet to the bone when they got home.  
"That's it,Newt,you're never in charge of plans again!" Minho said analyzing the mess that the rain had turned his perfectly messy hair into.Of course they were all going to fight for the death on how to share the two showers in the apartment so that they'd all be pleased.Newt offered to go last (of course he did),and Minho stated clearly that he didn't mean sharing,so he just grabbed some clean PJs and headed to the bathroom closes to his and Thomas' room only looking back once to see if the other boy was following.

 

 

"I hate thundersstorms." Thomas said after jumping slightly as him and Minho lay in bed.Minho wanted to chuckle at that,but he decided not to,it would've made Thomas feel bad,and he hated making the other boy feel like that,so,instead,he just placed his arm protectively around him in an attempt to make him feel better and he could immediately feel Thomas start to relax."What would I do without you?" Thomas asked in a low voice.  
Minho pretended to take a moment to think about it."Probably bake cakes with Newt and date either Teresa or Brenda just to go like 'man,I don't think this is right'." he said making both of them chuckle."So you're very welcome for my epicness saving you from having to do so." Minho declared still half joking.  
Thomas,on the other hand,wasn't quite as amused.With a short sigh and the same exhausted voice,he said "Thank you."   
Not long after that,Minho could feel his boyfriend's breathing go steady as he drifted into a silent sleep.He leaned in and kissed the top of the sleeping boy's head and only then did Minho feel like he could go to sleep himself,not before whispering "No,thank you,Thomas.".


End file.
